


Merlin is a sexual cat

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, happily consensual furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Frottage. Additional: The title says it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin is a sexual cat

The first word Arthur said on waking was, "Merlin!" and he sat up and flailed around batting at the pillows before he regained enough wits to remember the events of the previous day. He cleared his throat anyway and hollered again. "Merlin! Just because you're trapped in the shape of a cat doesn't mean you can just lie around sleeping all day. I have not released you from your duties."

From his spot on Arthur's favourite chair, where he had apparently spent all night shedding black hairs on the white fur draped over the chair, Merlin yawned and rose, digging his claws into the thick fur as he stretched.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the impertinence and flung off his blanket, but remained sprawled comfortably on the bed. "Where did you put my breeches? The ones I use for hunting?"

Merlin stretched even harder, letting out a rumbly "mreep" as he did, then jumped off the chair and padded to the bed, blinking slowly up at Arthur. Arthur raised himself on his elbows and eyed Merlin's furry face suspiciously. "Well? Did you lose them in the laundry room? Tear a hole in the seat? What?"

Merlin leapt onto the bed, landing softly between Arthur's legs. Arthur jerked back reflexively with a squeak at the proximity of the sharp claws, cursed, and started to reach out to grab the impudent smirking beast, but then Merlin pushed forward, rubbing his whiskery face against Arthur's cock.

Arthur fell back, startled by the strange and unexpected tickling sensation. "What are you doing! You-" Merlin pressed his cheek and throat along Arthur's twitching length, rubbing, and purred. "Fuck, Merlin, are you mad?"

He drew up his legs, preparatory to getting up and rolling off the bed, but Merlin simply took advantage of the (bad tactical thinking!) increased accessibility to advance and rub his whole warm, soft-furred body against Arthur's cock and balls, purring all the way. "You're mad, this is insane," Arthur gasped, hands clenching in his sheets. "You really should stop that," he groaned as he let his head fall back on the pillow while Merlin wound himself sinuously all about Arthur's sensitive bits. "Merlin," he gasped, "did I lock the door last night?"

Merlin's cat eyes flashed and the bolt clicked. Arthur sighed, reached forward and buried his hands in soft, rumbling fur as Merlin continued to rub against him. Why not? Merlin purred.


End file.
